Jade's Heartbreak
by KagomeRei
Summary: He was her everything, and It was only a matter of time, before he realized how bad she was for him. Jade's POV. Spoilers. Response to " The Worst Couple" This is a One-Shot


Jade's Heartbreak

By: KagomeRei

Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all. Cause if I did tonight episode wouldn't have ended that way.

A/N So it's been years since I've written some fan fiction, and tonight I had the idea to watch this. This has Spoiler's for anyone who hasn't seen "The Worst Couple" yet. This is how I felt Jade might have been thinking and responded.

It was only a matter of time, before Beck realized that he could do much better than Jade. No matter how many times he told he loved her, or promised that they'd always be together, Jade knew that it wouldn't that it couldn't last. Everyone told him he could do better than her; even Jade had to agree with them. It was why she got jealous over each girl he talked to, or spent time with. It's why she "hated" Vega, because Jade knew one day Beck would tire of her and leave. It's why in ever fight; she gave him a way out, always asking if he wanted to break up. She knew from their first break up, another one would crush her. Beck made her feel complete made her feel loved. Without him she was lost, but she never told him. She had been too afraid, too something. Sure she had said, I love you to him before, but she never let him know that he was her whole world. Instead she was nasty, mean, cruel, and thoughtless and made sure to fight with him constantly, because she was afraid to get so attached and lose him. She knew he'd leave her like everyone else her in life, so she kept her self-safe, but she still managed to get hurt so badly.

Things between them just kept getting worse lately, their fighting increased and tensions between them got thicker. It was so bad that every second together was spent fighting, their friends kept them at bay and the end was coming. Jade could feel it; it wouldn't be much longer before Beck gave up. Even though in the past he promised he never would, she knew it would happen. It all came crashing down the night of Sinjin's stupid game show. They were voted as worst couple, and Beck was getting fed up with her. Beck wanted to "talk" after that, and Jade couldn't, wouldn't give him the chance. Every time he tired, she just tried to dodge the conversation or scream louder till he gave up. She knew the moment; she let him have the talk he was going to break up with her. She couldn't handle that, she didn't want that. When he asked Cat for her opinion on their relationship, Jade refuse to let her say it. Jade knew that they all time him the same thing, that she was no good for him. That their relationship was not good, that they should just give it up.

Another fight between them resulted in her being dragged to Vega's house. Even when Andre shouted the truth, Jade had to ignore it. She knew it was the end, but she couldn't say it. "I'm going to count to ten, and if you're not out there, I'm going home...and we're over." She shouted. She stormed outside and stood out their counting, she wanted him to prove her wrong, to prove that they would be together forever. That these last three years weren't just for nothing. "6….5" Jade said still counting. With each passing number, Jade heart broke into smaller pieces. 'Please_ Beck don't let this be the end_' She thought. "4…..3" Jade counted. '_Beck….I…. Please'_ she thought. " 2" Jade said. 'No_, he'll open the door, it's just like him to keep me waiting till the last second_ 'She thought. "1" Jade said. She stared at the door. He hadn't opened it, he didn't want her anymore. She knew all his words and promises were a lie, she reached for the door. 'Maybe-'she thought. She stopped what she was doing. He clearly didn't want to be with her anymore. She pulled her hand back before leaving. It heart ached so much and she worked so hard to keep her tears at bay. She hated that she was right, no one could love her. Not even Beck who promised.

Jade wasn't even sure when she made it home, but she sat on her bed with her scissors cutting a box. She stopped as her phone buzz; she grabbed it and noticed a notification from the slap. It was a status from Beck. "Single. Yup" Was all it said. She stared, so it was really over this time. She went to update her status "Yeah, yeah. Beck and I broke up. Can we talk about something else now… like how annoying Tori is?" Jade knew should she have to see every single girl after Beck. Or see him with Vega. There was nothing holding him back from being with Ms. Perfect. Now he could be with her. When Tori made her little comment, Jade respond back telling her to delete it. All while thinking of who would Beck would date next, it could be anyone. She couldn't take the idea that someone else who get to be close to her Beck. She screamed and threw her phone against the wall. At the moment the tears came, Jade sat on her bed sobbing, and wishing with all her heart Beck would come.

~End~

A/N So after watching "The Worst Couple" today and mourning this little fic came to mind. I know it's not that great and I think I may have messed her character up a bit/ a lot, but I hope someone like it. I also hope they get back together soon. Sorry for all the grammar issues, I know that there might be a lot.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
